Midnight is Meant to Be
by Tears for the Dreaming
Summary: Mary Jane sets out to win Peter's heart, one night planned to rival the dreams she has clung to since her rejection. Can she over come Peter's self-inflicted misery? (AU Movieverse MjP) COMPLETE!
1. Stolen Glances

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm a small pitiful hobo whom has borrowed everything and has nothing you could sue me for anyway! All credit goes to Stan Lee, genius and all around nice guy!

Notes: P/MJ forever! This first chapter has been here for what seems like 10 years, but I have finally gotten around to getting it going, should be able to update faster now, or I'll die of natural causes by Chapter 5. Anyways, hope you enjoy it!

-----

The storm was fierce, the rain crashed down around Peter as he crouched on the edge of a skyscraper, spread fingers holding him to the vertical surface, the night sky illuminated with every crack of thunder which cracked the 1am sky. He sighed as he looked out across the city he had given so much for, only to be forsaken. The rain dripping down his face masked the tears that ran from his eyes, his mask being squeezed in an ever-tightening fist. He was so high up that it didn't matter if he wore his mask or not, the city was caped in pitch black and nobody dared venture out into the storm, unless they welcomed the risk of not returning, Peter Parker being one of these. People only returned when they could, but he couldn't return, he had nothing to return to. It was around 2am, and the rain showed no sign of stopping, and it suited Peter just fine.

-----

Previously.

Mary Jane sighed, looking up at the stars. They seemed so bright, like diamonds set in onyx. She was stood on her balcony, leaning on the railing. It seemed so unusual to be able to see stars at all from the city, let alone ones so beautiful. The night sky was peaceful; barely any wind at all and mild warmth laced the air. Everything seemed perfect with the world, harmonious. Pity she couldn't feel the same. It had only been a week since Norman Osborne's funeral had taken place, but it wasn't the creep's passing that was on her mind, it was what happened after, in the cemetery with. Him.

Peter Parker.

Propping herself up on the balcony railing with both arms she was stumped for thoughts, not knowing where to start. He had been there all through her life, ever since she could remember and before. Through most of high school she hadn't seen him much, not until the very end in fact. When she had slipped up in the cafeteria and he had caught her she was stunned, the shy little nerdy boy she remembered was now an incredibly good looking shy little nerdy young man. He hadn't even known what to say to her, she could tell as he just stared at her and smiled. It was funny how things turned out, over the last few months the one guy she overlooked all her life was all she could think about, all she dreamed about. He made her feel so special without even trying, the way that he looked into her eyes made her feel like she was the only girl in the universe, like nothing else mattered and all her problems disappeared. All of which pointed towards the fact that they were meant to be. Nothing had ever felt as right as this, with only one small problem. He rejected her.

Tears welled behind her eyes as she remembered the cemetery, how she had finally been able to let him know how she felt, only to be shot down by somebody who quite obviously to her worshipped the ground she walked on. She had never been in love before, but she knew she loved Peter. One thing stuck in her mind though, his kiss. It was the same as somebody she had a fleeting obsession with, Spider-Man. As to what that meant exactly she wasn't sure. Weather or not it was just because she liked them both more than any other man she had known, or it was something very doubtful. They were one and the same.

Mary Jane laughed as she thought about Peter trying to fit into a skin tight lycra suit, although that image suddenly turned from something comical into something erotic. She mentally slapped herself; she wouldn't get far figuring this out if all she thought about was getting him alone. "I need to go to bed" she said out loud before walking back inside and locking her balcony doors. It was too late to think, and Mary Jane always liked the dreams that she had, they always worked out how she wanted them too.

-----

What MJ hadn't seen was she shadowed figure sat on the wall across the street from her balcony, her 'superhero stalker' as she had once affectionately dubbed him. Peter smirked, remembering how she had kissed him. He remembered it so well, it was his first kiss, something everybody remembers. Contradicting what he had heard, Peter's first kiss wasn't clumsy or anything resembling bad, it had made his stomach do back flips, and he felt numb from emotional overload. It wasn't only the girl he had loved since the word 'Go', but damn did she look hot drenched like that.

Peter sat across from her apartment, looking out across the neon-bathed city. Ever since the incident with the Goblin crime was down, and he had pretty much nothing to do. A few muggers here and a bank job there but nothing exciting, he was starting to get bored quite a lot. This wouldn't be such a bad thing, except that when he wasn't preoccupied he could feel the two halves of his heart scraping together in his chest, reminding him that at the Gobl... Norman's funeral he had torn his heart in half. Ever since he had got these damn powers he had grown in confidence, and MJ had actually acknowledged his existence. Hell she told him she loved him, it was like he had died and gone to heaven. except he never got there. With everything that had happened with the Green Goblin and his discovery of Peter's identity he couldn't bring himself to put her in danger anymore, if she wasn't with him, then nobody would single her out. He had already had enough of thinking about it, and shot out webbing to a building on his left. He sighed, looking at Mary Jane slip into her bed through the window. The instant her light went off he released his grip to the wall and swung off towards home, wondering why he always seemed to end up in that one spot, looking at her.

-----

Mary Jane turned the light off as she got into a good visibility point, and stared out the window. There he was sure enough, as she had suspected she had seen. Why was he staring at her like he had been? It didn't make her feel nervous, just a bit strange. She didn't want to have to tell him she was already in love; it would be awkward considering Peter 'knew' him. She lay back down normally in her bed, looking at a picture of peter on the bedside table she had cut out of the yearbook; he looked so bewildered it was cute. Tomorrow was the opening day of the new movie she remembered Peter saying he wanted to watch, and it was also the beginning of Mary Jane Watson's all out offensive on Peter, he would soon see that they were meant to be. Yawning she put his picture in the top draw with the two reserved cinema tickets, "Sweet dreams"

-----

Hope that you liked it, please I beg of you review! Flames and/or praise! All is good; I just want to know that you care! Awwwwwwwwww (


	2. Calm before the storm

The day had dragged, Mary Jane was impatient when it came to things she wanted normally, but when it came to one thing, she could never wait. She had woken at a rather unrespectable 2pm, and by woke she meant actually had to get up. Figuring that the longer she stayed in bed the quicker the day would go she lay there for what seemed like millennia, only to find it had been 2 hours. She started to feel stupid when she looked at herself in the mirror, how one person could do this to her, how another person could exert so much influence over her life. If he was in any way flawed she would slap herself and get over it, but this was him. The person whom surpassed everybody else in every conceivable way, but that wasn't why she was impatient.

She sat at her dressing table looking at a small line of photo booth images of him and her from last year, she could tell why everybody asked her why they weren't together. Peter was looking goofily intimidated by the whole situation and herself was sat stood behind him, revelling in his closeness whilst he was distracted, and this was obvious. Looking down the column she got to the last one, she was winking at the camera with her arm placed daringly over his shoulder, and she noticed for the first time how he was looking at her. Never having really paid attention to the last one she had never seen how his eyes were locked on her, and how he seemed to be in awe. Her breathing was deep and silent, her pulse racing almost as fast as her mind.

Surely this meant he cared, it must do. Every word she thought was instantly torn to bit by one half of her, and re-enforced by the other, he had this way of making her do that. He was so confusing, such an enigma at times. Where as all the other men she had known where as deep as the average sidewalk puddle, Peter was the deepest of blue seas she wished she could dive into, spiralling down into his twilight depths. Yet every time she tried to bridge the gap he had created between them he shot her down, but then seemingly always made the mistake of letting her see how much it pained him to do so.

The main reason she craved his presence, his attention so wasn't just so she had the pleasure of seeing him and just watching him, but it was the way he made her feel. He gave her this feeling of elation, which she unnervingly found addictive. When she was with him she felt like nothing else mattered, everybody else phased out and there was just the two of them, but when she was left alone she was faced with life's little realities, such as he seemed to be forsaking her quite a lot recently, but that was going to change. Drowning out the din of the city with her Jackalope CD blurring, she smirked as she looked at that bottom photo again and then at herself in the mirror. He would be hers, she knew he wanted her, there was no escape.

-----

The late afternoon sun danced over the windows of The Bugle newspaper building, its gleam blurring in his eyes as he scaled it. He was late again, yet another time consuming but all together boring little problem with a handbag thief had postponed him. Figuring it would be quicker to 'Spiderman' up the building than 'Peter' his way up through its internal hive, he was busy ascending towards the ventilation shaft he could glide in through, and then quickly change in a quiet place, usually the janitor's closet. Just as he reached the top of the building and removed the shaft's grate covering he turned and looked out across the city. Its endless sprawl of 'civilised' people gave Spiderman nothing but grief, and as he was yet to receive again, they gave an equal amount to Peter Parker as well. As he looked out he continued to get the impression that he was meant to do something tonight, or there was something he remembered about the date. No matter he thought, he was busy anyway, MJ had asked him to take her somewhere, but she never told him where. It had him slightly on edge just thinking about it. He had convinced himself that they couldn't be together, and despite it slowly killing him, he had kept to it. Yet he always managed to check up on her every night, telling himself he was just worried, but he knew that was a load of crap, he missed her. They were meant to be just friends, and he hadn't completely avoided her, just mostly.

He wasn't sure why but he had in the last few weeks not been able to keep his determination too well around her, her seductive smell and gleaming emerald eyes burned into his senses like nothing else ever had, being near her was almost a fatal sensory overload, everything seemed more interesting when she was there to show it to him, but he just couldn't give in. If anybody ever found out about her like The Goblin did then they would more than likely kill her to get to him, he put her in that position once and would never do it again.

She had insisted he accompany her to this mystery location tonight, and he had a feeling that after J.J. had gotten through with him he would like her company, more so than usual.

He really should stop avoiding her; she was his best friend after all. What's the worst that could happen?

-----

Hey, back at last! I know its short but at least I will be updating more, less pressure than longer chapters, like my other fic. Please review, let me know if its any good or it sucks ass!


	3. This isn't School

She had left a message on his answer phone to meet her at 8 in a new club that had just opened. She told him she just wanted to see what it was like, moving on quickly but he was still unsure, he wasn't really a club person. He wasn't worried or anything, its not that he was insecure like him avoiding parties at high school, he just remembered how often when he was in a crowd of people something went wrong and he had to leave. Tonight he hoped would be different. Pulling on his carpenter jeans he pulled out an Armani T-shirt his Aunt May had won for him at the local bingo hall. It was kind of tight but he couldn't see anything else which would make him look 'semi-casual' as MJ had instructed him to dress. Pulling on his jacket and grabbing his keys he soundlessly shut his door and floated down the stairs to avoid hassle over his financial state by the landlord

-----

Mary Jane sat in the new club staring at the doorway. It was only 7.47 but she had been sat in this booth since 7.39, intensely counting down the minutes until she saw him. Being oblivious to everything and everybody but the doorway she hadn't noticed how she was drawing attention from guys around the room, single and spoken for. Stiring her straw around in her class of coke she sighed. What if he isn't coming? What if he's let me down, or he' off web slinging? Biting her lip she wondered why she had thought that, it was impossible. Maybe it was just a fantasy or something; after all she was fond of Spiderman, very much so. The thought of him and the man she obsessed over being the same would be so strange it would be…?

Looking up she saw a guy standing over her. About 6.3 he was tall, blond an oozing an arrogant look.

"Hey there good looking, you remember me?" He smirked, slightly twirling his beer bottle between his fingers.

"Should I?" She replied with a false tone of inquisitiveness. She got this a lot, especially in places like this, from guys like him.

"Kent Foreman, you always did have a short memory Mary Jane"

"Kent? My god, I've not seen you since I was 10! How are you?" It was her 'boyfriend' from years past, whom had grown a lot.

-----

Peter ambled in with his hands in his pockets, it had just started to rain as he rounded the corner, and by rain he meant doomsday downpour. Wiping the water from his face he scanned the scene for MJ, his heart flicking about seeing her. Spotting her in the corner he noticed she was talking to somebody, a guy.

Peter wasn't sure what to make of the situation. He was tall and good looking, chiselled jaw and all. Was he bothering her? Should he go over and break his neck? Whoa, maybe I'm letting this get to me. He didn't like the thought of MJ being with anybody, but he knew that was selfish. He had turned her down; maybe this is what she wanted. Maybe he should just leave now and let them talk. The guy looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place him in his mind. He noticed her eyes roaming, maybe she was bored? His chest sparked into life when he saw her face light up when she saw him. He smirked goofily, as she smiled that awe inspiring smile of hers, and he started towards the booth she was sat in, trying to ignore the looks from the tall guy and his friends whom were observing his 'progress' with the beautiful redhead.

-----

Just as Kent was about to ask if the seat was taken opposite to her Peter dropped down with a thud, drenched on the outside of his coat. MJ tried not to laugh, knowing by his look that Peter probably hadn't heard her ex ask if he could join her, which she thought was typical of Peter, he had a way of being blissfully unaware of things like that, yet at times she almost believed he had foresight, the amount of times he had reacted to things with lightning reflexes, like that time in the cafeteria when she had slipped and he caught her before she lost all her dignity and social standing.

She Could see that Kent was very angered by this, he never did like Peter too much, and Peter didn't quite know where to look when he realised it was somebody who used to pick on him as a kid, which is why MJ dumped him, as harsh as that can be for a 10 year old, and she could see that both remembered these facts well. She could see that he was going to resort to what he knew best, being a bully.

"Parker, your in my seat" he spat, talking down to the man she loved, which created fire in her eyes and knowing Peter would sit there and take it she was going to rip into…

"Really?" He replied without even bothering to look at him. Something about the tone of Peter's voice quelled any sense of pity she had felt for him, and she was now quite eager to see where this went. She remembered how Flash ended up after trying Peter out.

"Yeah, now MJ and I want you to clear off Parker, now" He smirked, his mates laughing. This infuriated MJ, she hated anybody talking for her like her mother had done to her father, especially something derogatory towards Peter.

"Mary Jane?" Peter looked at her, and she saw a mischievous glint in the eyes she admired so.

"I'd prefer you to say Pete", She stated, now both of them were pretty much ignoring Kent, whom was becoming progressively more annoyed.

"You little…" Kent grunted, making a lunge for Peter's throat, who had seen it coming a mile away. Gripping the taller man's flying wrist as he continued to simply sit and ignore him, he added just enough pressure to fall short of snapping the bone, and then twisted it and slammed it onto the booth table, jarring the glass of coke just enough for it to stay upright.

"This isn't school Kent, now run along" Peter said bluntly, but with it was laced with self satisfaction and a warning if it wasn't heeded that Kent wouldn't like a second attempt. The blonde man was crying, his teeth gritted as he nodded frantically, before Peter released him and gestured for him and MJ to take their leave of this new club, as the barman was beginning to looking anxious.

Mary Jane looked didn't look back as she followed Peter out of the door, wondering how on earth he had changed so much from the time when Kent would have laid Peter out with ease.

-----

Hope you like it, please review and let me know what you guys think!


	4. Burning

May Jane jogged slightly to catch up with Peter who was almost at the corner of the street already. He had speed down the street after exiting the club, and she thought she knew why.

"Pete, Pete wait up" She called, and noticed him turn to look at her. He looked stern, but introverted.

"Pete what's wrong?" She asked as she reached him, standing close she looked into his eyes and wasn't sure what was looking back at her.

"I'm sorry about that MJ. I know that he was just trying to talk to you and all" Peter said quietly.

He was beating himself up about defending himself? "Peter the jerk deserved it, I'm proud of you for standing up to him, saved me the sore hand from knocking him into next week myself!" She smiled broadly at him, and just like always between them she saw his eyes regain their shy sparkle and he smirked himself

"What did you do exactly?" MJ asked curiously. Peter wasn't half as big as Kent, and yet he made him squeal like a pig with only one hand.

-----

Peter's mind was running in circles. Crap Crap Crap! Think! "It's a trick Harry taught me" he brushed off, then quickly changing the subject. "Where to now then?" He asked, trying to keep his breathing steady, due to her proximity he was beginning to get hot under the collar. Good God she's gorgeous…

MJ noticed how he was starting to blush, his breathing slightly ragged and his eyes wandering from her own, without thinking she took advantage of the situation. Leaning into him she crept her mouth up to his ear, taking special care to let her breath dance across the skin of his neck. "How far would you go with me?" She whispered softly but mischievously to him, her voice soft yet dangerous.

His eyes slowly opened into a mute stare of disbelief, he had only asked which location hadn't he? He couldn't remember! It was only 5 seconds ago! Get a grip!

Pulling away sharply she didn't give him time to argue or even remember how to walk before she continued down the pavement in the direction of the cinema. She looked over her shoulder at him and when he simply looked back at her she stopped.

He stood there, his old coat soaked, his hair dripping wet and his jeans faded, shoes scuffed and worn. Their eyes locked on each other not ten feet away and she knew it was moments like this that had convinced her that the drenched man looking at her with such awe and now a slight hint of feral desire was the only man she could ever love as such as she did. He was beyond words, nothing could be used to describe how he made her feel, what was pulsing inside her body as he slowly began to progress towards her.

"This way Pete, I know where we're going" she giggled at his look of sheer ignorance to his present surroundings. He was out of it, and she hadn't even touched him. Inside the fireworks were flying as she yet again confirmed her effect on him was just as powerful if not more. So far so good she thought, turning to walk side by side with him they continued towards the cinema, Peter drifting in and out of coherent thought as his senses picked up her perfume, the way her hair floated in the breeze and the awkward moments when his and her hand hit together as they walked was almost too hard to resist giving in.

The scene with Kent had been immensely satisfying, yet he still felt that he had abused his powers somewhat, but like MJ had said, he deserved it.

He was feeling almost drunk on her, forgetting himself and he didn't want it to stop. She looked different tonight. Confident and vibrant, the small little glances between the two had set him alight, and tonight, he was just going to let it burn.

-----

Hey guys, thanks for the ace reviews! I'm gonna keep on knocking it out in smaller parts, which I know is teasing but at least I won't need a break like I did with my epic Dark Angel fic (Which Im starting part two! Go me!) Please let me know what you think!


	5. The Small Things

He was walking right next to her, and she couldn't help put keep letting her eyes slip to his form, letting her breath be stolen by every movement and action that most people took fore granted, running his tongue over his dry lips, his little blush and shy smirk, the twinkle in his eyes when he looked back and saw her whip her eyes away and run her hand through her hair nervously. It was times like this that she forgot he had shot her down so many times, forgot the tears, forgot her life.

The sidewalk blurred past as they walked leisurely, both not caring for the destination, Peter not knowing where it is and Mary Jane too lost in him to care. She couldn't focus on anything, and then his hand brushed past hers. She breathed out sharply, his touch like fire, it was hot and warmed her all over, burning her in an indescribable way, she swore he felt it too. Yet also like fire it hurt, she couldn't take the fact that these little things were all she got from him, but she had planned tonight to take more, to show him that he was the one for her, the only one who could ever almost kill her with the brush of his fingers, she had to try, praying to god that what she was about to do wouldn't backfire in her face.

His hand swung by hers again, and she felt him tense when the flow of his arm was stopped by hers, her wrist stopping his arm dead as the walked. His arm was rock solid, at any other time she might have taken a more intimate notice of his toned anatomy, but she ran a soft finger down from where she had made the initial contact, and they continued to walk, she didn't look at him this time, for fear of what she might see.

Tracing delicately to his palm she ever so softly slipped her hand into his, and the continued down the pathway, completely and blissfully oblivious to anything else, the world in their hands. She was burning up, her hand was in his, and yet that was it. He hadn't pulled away, hadn't told her no, but he hadn't moved at all, she wasn't sure if it was a cold brisk wave or air or the sheer nervous state which his inaction had brought on, but her hand started to shake slightly, and her hopes began to fade, which is when she felt her tremors quashed.

His fingers wrapped around her hand as she swallowed and looked at him out the corner of her eye since she had instigated the hand merging. There was an unspoken treaty to not directly acknowledge what was happening, but as their hands melted together she was overwhelmed with it all, the fact that nothing had gone wrong yet, that he actually seemed to be on the same wave length as her, reciprocating her affection, it was almost too good to be true. She tried her best to commit the feeling of his touch to memory, fearing she might lose it any second, that she might wake up.

What happen next she did not believe.

>>>Amazingly short I know, but I wanted to post it anyways, kinda to see if I still have an audience after the festive period! Shameless plug of my Dark Angel fic, and I hope you all had a good time! Please let me know your still out there and I will return oh so very shortly! 


	6. Wet, Red, Touch, Blue

Peter stopped walking as he noticed MJ was slowing to a snail's pace of movement, looking to the side he noticed they were almost at the cinema. Mary Jane looked up at the sky, the chilling wind licking her neck with ice as her gaze was sent skywards. A singular droplet of liquid landed on her forehead, bursting, and its bulk trickling down her nose to the tip. Moving her head down it dropped to her top lip, and instinctively the bottom lip came up to capture it. Peter had taken in the journey of the raindrop, and was full of envy. Her head slowly descended back to his face, and she smiled shyly as she saw how he was looking at her, the taught lips of the redhead conveying genuine happiness at his awe.

Soon to follow suit, the cloud began to leak steadily, and Mary Jane's eyes opened sharply as she thought about how she would look wet. Last time she had been with a guy in the rain was… well it was hardly the same; he was upside down and all… but anyway. She wondered if Peter would appreciate her with wet hair, or if she had better move quickly to avoid it. To her it wasn't a choice, it was a chance to impress upon the man she was with just how much he was missing by not being with her, to be blunt, make him want her more.

"So are we going to sand out in the rain or go and see that movie you were going on about practically all last month?" Last month? Peter thought and counted, it brought home just how long he had tried not to see her. Time without her dragged, it was thick with boredom and the aching for somebody's presence, their scent… And then he thought about how he had really wanted to see the film in question, but its first day had sold out.

"I think we'll have to wait until tomorrow, it's sold out today" he stated, and she raised an eyebrow at the drifting tone of the final words.

"What?"

He was speechless, stealing his words was the dripping strands of hair on her face, the moist lips she caressed his ears with, dear god…

"Hey, Hey!" She laughed, flicking her hair from her face, the increasing rain allowing her another disguised moment of incentive. Gripping his hand more she dragged him underneath a small porch, just as the heaven's let rip with heavy down pour. The small cover from the savage onslaught pressing her to the wall, his back to the storm, and their bodies together in a way that crashed Peter's brain like a computer. MJ herself hadn't planned on it, and was having an exceptionally hard time dealing with his form all over her.

Seconds passed like hours as she looked to his eyes, the look of outlandish fear and the look that one gets when you attain something you've dreamed of, reverence like that of somebody gazing at an angel. She remembered were they where and slid her hand down to her pocket, the contact with him making her dizzy. Pulling the tickets out in the few inches of space between their faces she broke the dream state they both were lost deeply within.

"Guess who booked ahead" She tried her best to smile, but the way his eyes twinkled at her made sure it wasn't quite as easy. Her mind was unable to comprehend fully, spinning.

"We're…gonna be… late", the words slipping from her tongue.

Slowly he pulled away, back into the hard rain. She smiled and jogged gleefully to the canopy of the cinema entrance, turning on her heels she enticed him to join her. He was stood taking the full beating of the rain, drenched for the second time that night, untrusting of his legs he made his way to her, coming in from the cold.

>>>Thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming, your appreciation is my inspiration! I'll be back soon! (Any Dark Angel Fan's check out my other story!)


	7. Living The Dream

Stepping in from the hammering rain, veins of water wove over his features like translucent veins, pumping away his apprehension. His senses were heightened by the girl in front of him, her sparkling smile, her blush and its warm reds' contrast to the dripping fire of her hair. She stepped backwards as he emerged from the wall of the downpour, his eye lashes having collected a fair amount of miniscule droplets, he blinked and shook his head, shaggy hair left to fall in the disarray he managed everyday with attractive consistency. The stray liquid weighted hairs fell lifelessly to his face and she stepped in to his personal space again, the invasion was met by speechless capitulation. She brought her hand to his face, tilting it upwards, tearing his shy eyes away from the safety of the floor.

She was ready for the rejection, for him to utter her name and pull away, fall back into the rain, choose the cold harsh outside over the war acceptance she offered him. What took her by surprise was his face moving into her caress, his cold damp cheek tasting the warmth she offered and wanting more. She didn't know what to do, what if anything to say. It had always pained her that when he threw her back, when he sent her home in tears he looked like he'd just died inside. How could the pain he was obviously reeling from be better than being with her? Every time she saw him he looked terrible, and it wasn't like he had another girl he was with or wanted, it was just like he was drowning, and wouldn't accept the hand of salvation she ever so readily offered him.

Her breathing was suddenly hinting at ragged, and his consciousness seemed to be flickering as her thumb brushed down his cheek, and the moved to brush away the random hair which had appeared near his eye after he rustled his head to remove the moisture. Pulling her hand away tentatively he looked up at her and they both knew that it was uncharted territory from here on. Mary Jane knew that he had never let her get this close to him with him running for his life, and Peter was melting away.

He knew what he had just done, and he knew what she had just pulled away from. He had actually just blacked out when she touched him, just going with the lapse of sense that her touch afflicted him with. For so long he had tried to stay away, longer than that he had denied her, denied himself the one thing that made sense, the only thing that made him feel like part of the human race. The rest of his time was spent being cursed by the public, shot at by police and pulverised by cretins with agendas involving his head on a stick. Even his social, wait, excuse for a social life was spent avoiding the landlord, being shouted at by JJ, having his best friend shun him for something he had no idea about. The only thing that ever went right in his life was here, she was right in front of him, with him, standing inches away just to be with him.

The guy behind MJ was the last person to be let in and Peter noticed, giving a slight nod with his head in the direction of the door and MJ turned her head to catch his meaning out the corner of her eye. Turning back her green eyes spoke volumes of her un-willingness to move from the spot she occupied, her fear that once she moved that he would fall out of her dream, the one she had been rudely awoken from without him. This time she knew it was real, knew he was here and hadn't ran, but the thought of him doing so now hurt more than ever. Her hand again had the shock of his touch, and she looked down to see he had taken it with his own, despite her plan, her hopes, now she had taken the back seat, now it was time to see where he would take her.

"Lead the way Tiger"

>>>Thank you for your reviews, they are the fuel that keeps me rolling on! I know the short chapters are a tease, but it keeps me regular! Any Dark Angel fans check out my other story, and please let me know what you think of this so far! Back soon!


	8. Ballistic Affection

Inside the lobby Mary Jane could pick up the faint wisp of floor polish, the attendants all smartly dressed and quite unusually paying attention. Letting go of her hand Peter indicated he was going to the bathroom. Smiling as she watched him disappear through the crowd a contaminant of the polish odour aroused her suspicion, and she set off in pursuit of its origin.

Peter stood in front of the mirror, running a freshly washed, rinsed but not dried hand through his scruffy hair. The eyes of his opposition were deep and un-compromising, the chance of giving in was laughable to him, happiness something he spat at. The person whom he addressed with pleading looks was himself, his reflection, one with more logic than Peter could preserve around her. His mirror image knew the risks of letting her in, knew how complicated things would become. He told Peter this, screamed at him for not protecting MJ from herself, she doesn't know any better, and she will die! Looking down into the sink his mind ran through the lack of anything left to think. Total blank, tumble weed bounced from ear to ear. The two sides now cancelled each other out. Previously his overwhelming desire to protect her had won out every time, but now she, tonight had, something's changed he stated in his foggy consciousness.

Stepping out into the lobby once more from behind the heavy burgundy door of the men's his eyes scanned the crowd for her vibrant red hair, and spotted it at the counter, her eyes rolling for some reason. Upon his approach through the people he heard the smartly dressed cashier asking for her phone number, and popcorn in mouth she was trying her best to not hurt his feelings. Peter didn't think, he acted on impulse.

"I can't leave you alone for a minute can I?" he smirked at her when he successfully waded to her. Darting a quick look at the guy behind the counter she flicked a piece of her snack at him, which bounced harmlessly from his cheek.

"Who said I wanted you to leave me alone?" She giggled playfully at him, and walked around him to the ticket inspector. Peter could effortlessly tell she was walking like that to drive him crazy, and to her credit it was crippling him with desire. Turning to see her waiting for him he spied the attractive blonde girl whom was going to allow them access to the seats, and she was paying special attention to Peter. Tickets in hand upon his approach the redhead saw the eye connection in its brief entirety and scowled slightly at the girl. Despite it being fun to watch Peter's envious antics when guys tried it on with her, this was the first time she had seen another female interested in little Peter Parker from next door. It wasn't enjoyable, and She realised that now she wasn't going to have him all to herself, the world was going to realise that it had over looked him and what a mistake it was.

Seconds after being let in and the blonde's job stole her attention from him Mary stopped and looked at him, and he knew why. He blushed slightly and her demeanour didn't falter.

"What?" If in doubt, he guessed, play dumb.

Another piece of popcorn was sent flying at him, and this time it connected right between the eyes; he blinked and then looked at her. She was cracking up, and he couldn't help but smile himself.

"That's it! Come here you!" he grinned and moved towards her. Anticipating she stepped back, and upon his continued approach she shrieked and took flight towards their seating area with him in hot pursuit.

>>>Thank you for the compliments and reviews, you keep my writing fires stoked. Please enjoy and let me know how you feel, and I'll return shortly!


	9. The Black Room

Laughing almost hysterically as Peter limited his max speed to stay just behind her she made it to the door and swung it open, using its static hinges to slow her and swing in. Their was a small room before the seating show room and in its pitch black Mary Jane landed with a bump against the wall opposite the door, panting as her giggles resided. Peter stepped in, the door letting slip from his hand as he laughed at her. Pieces of popcorn had flown freely as she had given flight from him, but she had still managed to keep most of it. Placing it to her left as she leant against the hard surface of the wall she watched Peter as her breathing almost returned to normal.

As the heavy door creaked shut slowly, its arc narrowed the light over his face, the illumination thinning until she could no longer see the boyish smile on his features. Now in complete blackness all Peter could hear was the death of her panting, the pumping of her heart rang in her chest, sounds of the dark, beautiful and rhythmic.

She was blind, but could sense him stood in front of her, the silent room was only about five or 9 or so feet square. Her hands twitched and the colour of nothing alleviated her already dwindling fears of him resisting, time for another aspect of your plan MJ she thought to herself.

"We better get in and find seats" Peter heard, then felt a slight tingling of his 6th sense, and a small audible gasp as he sensed her coming towards him. She had tripped, and with lightning reflexes he had caught her with his chest before she really got chance to gain momentum. Hands that fell upon his chest, weight which was taken for her and head snuggled just under his jaw, it felt like heaven when he wrapped his arms around to hold her to him in a stable embrace.

"You okay?" He inquired out of reflex, but he knew that he had caught her safely. This was the second time he had caught her when she had fallen near him, this time however she wasn't going to leave him and walk away to Flash Thompson, she, by the feel of it, was attaching herself to him. Sighing she found her footing again, not that she had ever really lost it, or tripped in and other direction than straight into his arms.

"You could say that" she smiled, inebriated on his touch, nails scratching into his thinly shirt covered chest, the feeling of it taught as iron against her body was a large factor of her eyes fluttering shut, he was still slightly damp, and she felt his heart begin to race when her thigh came to rest almost between his legs.

"I can't see you anymore," She whispered "but I can feel you" Peter didn't know what to say. "Blind's hands are its eyes" She continued, it was a quote from somewhere deep in her past. His almost jolted when she placed her hand softly on his cheek, moving slightly over his face she let a finger drift over his subtle lips, "You look shy. Don't be." It was at best a guess, but having known Peter as long and as well as him it was simple fact.

Her hands continued to feel the warmth of him, and he hadn't moved, firm and unwavering as she did her best to talk him around without a direct approach that would kick in his resistance. She knew that vagueness was her tool, but beating around the bush had never felt so good. Plans began to burn in her mind as fire started to lick her everywhere, eyes shut, hands tensing as his breath lingered in her hair. Fantasies flickered vividly before her closed eyes as she began to melt around him.

Peter heard the start of the screen and then the blur of the loud cinema scope music, its beckoning bass reverberating in the black of their enclosure. Her hands slipped under his coat and around his lower back, ensnaring him. Her voice murmured unconsciously over her breath, slipping her thoughts to his ears like silk, soft caresses, qualities like liquid. "Don't let go".

He knew weaker men than he could still do amazing things, but despite all his super-human capabilities Peter was buckling at the knees, her effect on him sapping his strength. All he could think about was this girl, of model looks, but it was her heart that was crippling him, so open to him, bare.

He knew any moment now that the steward was going to come and move them, and he didn't want to ruin this. He pulled back and she choked on it, the rejection, him running away. He took both her hands, left limp at her sides as her head hung low. He couldn't see it but he knew that she was looking up at him.

"We have all the time in the world", the words echoing in Mary Jane's ears and he took her by the hand and into the picture house. He was trying to be strong, but MJ had given in, his effect on her overpowering, intoxicating. This hour and a half of moving images and sounds better be good she thought, or else I might distract Peter from something he's been looking forwards to for 2 months. Or just give him something he's been dreaming about for years…

>>>Thanks for the reviews! Please enjoy and give me all the feedback you can, you guys rock! See you soon!


	10. Yawns, Shouts And Winks

The front 10 0f 15 rows were full, occasional stragglers in 11 and 12, and Mary Jane happily spied a deserted section at the back of the room. Peter was taking her by hand down to 11, as close as he could get them whilst the pre features ran their course. She pulled on his arm and he stopped and turned, looking at her in the all-shadowing flashes of colour from the screen behind him.

She pouted at him, and had that sparkle in her deep green orbs that spelt trouble in the background of his mind, but humour her in the foreground. Walking backwards she kept her mischievous eye contact as they re-ascended to the 15th row, and scuffling down to the centre she found her seat to his left. The room was dark except for the vibrant flashes of the screen, slight illuminations casting shadows from every angle.

Peter stared flawlessly at the screen as MJ tried to concentrate. Damn, I left my popcorn out in the silent room she thought. Looking at him she could see he was lost in the start of the film, and she snuck away to retrieve her edibles. Whilst there she heard a commotion outside in the lobby, opening the door ever so slightly to be nosy she saw a small gang of men arguing with the blonde girl at the ticket desk. She could understand them ranting about how the movie wasn't sold out, presumably because they wanted tickets. Recognising the lead man at loggerheads as Kent she admired his tenacity, but the female employee was having none of it, and with a couple of well dressed but muscular guards making eye contact with some of Kent's friends they gave one last offensive gesture before striding off.

He always did know how to cause a scene, which was sometime amusing, other times infuriating. It depended upon which side you were on, his or theirs. Mary Jane often enjoyed the attention when he kicked off over a football tackle or something stupid, but when he went for Peter and left him with a bloodied nose she felt sick for being behind him. Speaking of Peter he must be wondering where she was. Collecting her lost popcorn she receded back to the cinema and towards her seat next to the intrigued audience member, her 'date' she thought. As she slide down the narrow gap to her seat he looked up at her and smiled, and she remembered why she had began to feel lonely away from him. It was only a short while but the all over glow that she felt around him began to fade none the less.

After 10 minutes she had nervously nibbled her food away, Peter every now and then taking the top few pieces to munch upon as he admired the various aspects of the cinematography she wouldn't really want to know about. She smirked and had an idea that was too amusing not to try at least once.

Peter heard a deep yawn, emanating from next to him. This bit is quite good he thought, look at the use of props to balance out the mise-en-scene, intriguing. Then he felt an arm drape around his shoulder, her arm, delicately resting over his neck. Breathing was becoming a luxury around her, the arm he could cope with, but her fingers where dancing over the top of his arm. His wet coat next to him he was adorned in the tight shirt his aunt had won for him, he felt a bit worried, not sure if he looked daft or not. Peter knew he wouldn't know fashion if it repeatedly introduced itself before biting him in the ass, and prayed his choice wasn't another 'victim' wardrobe choice.

Mary Jane was quickly becoming bored with seeing the pictures move, the voices drone on, it was background noise to the collapse of her restrains, the hammering of her heart against her ribs, reaching a deafening crescendo when the screen flashed adequately enough to let her take in Peter's coatless appearance. A second skin of black fibres dragged her ability to think straight kicking and screaming down the isle to places unknown, her hand was playfully dancing over his tense shoulders, and then up to the base of his neck. She registered that this member of the audience had now closed his eyes, ministrations such as these simple tickling strokes causing him to do such. Knowing that she had him melting to her nature took its course, with a helping hand from MJ's own female desire to know she had a fair amount of influence over the man she wanted.

Her soft finger ran up and down his neck as she continued to watch his face drift into a pleasurable daze, a drunken like state of absent minded addiction to her touch, her scent dripping into his brain like a relaxant. Slipping as close as she could to him in her chair a single slender finger traced the out line of his ear and she even heard the sharp intake of air as he drifted further away from reality.

"Mary…" he murmured, his eyes opening. She topped and heard the approach of the people from outside, the two guards and the blonde girl entered quietly and took seats in front and to the left of the two, Mary Jane's possessive side spitting fiery venom at the small wink thee ticket girl gave to Peter. She couldn't tell what reaction it had on him, he had 'deer in the headlights' syndrome, like being caught doing something really embarrassing. She was now officially in a mood, a small silly and selfish one, but still a huff was on her. Crossing her arms and trying to get back into the movie she hadn't really been into in the first place she started to wonder how Peter had heard the three workers coming in his state, at all in fact over the bass of the soundtrack.. It was intriguing, annoying but still intriguing.

She would just have to try and cheer herself up by think further ahead in her plot, the next destination of the night.

>>>Thank you for the reviews, your too kind! (But by all means don't stop!) Kent might appear again, depends on my mood. I am planning another fic, which will be of a more serious note, and I might leave what I had planned for him for that. See how it goes eh? Back in a bit!


	11. Silent Surrender

The film rolled to a close after what felt like months for the disillusioned redhead. Peter was paying attention to the film and MJ was sure the blonde was trying to make herself look appealing to get his attention, which would have irritated her if he had even noticed her, because she hadn't heard a peep out of him since the guards and the girl entered about 45 minutes ago.

As the lights blinked and then faded on the credits scrolled up and suddenly Peter was reanimated, aware of what and who was around him. Mary Jane for one saw this inevitability as a god send, praying that they could just leave quickly and be alone again, away from Blondes, annoyingly long films and in general life. Before entering this place she hadn't a clue where, why, when. All she knew was that he was with her, and everything would be okay if it continued to go as it was. But now in hindsight and how Peter had goofily smirked and laughed through out, as well as his constant talk upon the trailer she was glad to have taken him, this part was more for him than for her, and he better be grateful late she thought with a sly grin.

As he stood MJ saw the blonde turn to him and ask him what he thought about it, he replied happily and she did that thing girls do when the smile and giggle at the same time, batting her eyelids at him. MJ would have caved her head in but felt Peter's hand take her and he said in a clear tone "Lead the way honey". Smiling as she coined on she walked with him in toe back to the lobby and into the cold street, Peter sliding his coat back on as they reached their destination. Turning to face her his features beaming red with embarrassment, his eyes seeming to have a problem maintaining contact with her.

"Well, that's never happened before" He said unsure of the reaction he was going to provoke.

"Now your just being modest" Mary Jane replied. She wanted him to explain how he felt, not just brush it off like he usually did with everything. His emotions were going to be clawed out of him if it was the last thing she did.

"Well I'm not exactly Kent am I? I'm the invisible geek when it comes to girls" He laughed, and she now wasn't sure if the self-deprecating humour was just that or weather or not he believed it himself. Placing a lone finger on the centre of his chest she ran it down to his belt, and much to Peter's mute shock she then looked him up and down like a piece of meat.

"No, you most certainly aren't" Her tone impressed and aroused. Peter wasn't sure if he was meant to be flattered of itemised, but whatever it was that look in MJ's eyes because of him was a massive ego boost, or in his case a great place to start an ego. He coughed nervously and she took a step back, turning sideways and beckoning him to follow her.

"Where are we going now?" he inquired, and she just grinned again. Stepping backward he followed like a lost puppy. He was aware he was being manipulated, but he trusted her, and as tonight had progressed he wasn't sure if she had noticed he wasn't objecting anymore. Whatever she wanted from him she could take and he would give it whole heartidly. The soft caresses had melted his body, but it was her restraint that had gotten to him. She had been pressed against him at more than one occasion, and he knew that she had wanted him, but had respected him enough to just tease him. I'm over analysing again, just forget it, she wins.

>>>Right, Nightmage I hope your happy now! Haha, can't say I'm not customer friendly! Right, This one is up to you! In my carefree scribbling story I am going to let you guys decide where the next location is:

1: The nightclub revisited

2: A late night coffee shop

3: A quite Bar

Cast your votes now! I'll be back soon with the winner!


	12. Queen of Fire, King of Hope

Votes were as follows:

Night Club: 0

Quiet Bar: 1

Coffee Shop: 3

New York descended into the night, the natural black being contested by the countless illuminations of people whom would not fade with the sun. This day was dying, reeling in the last throws of it consciousness, and Peter felt this as he followed her. She of vibrant life, blazing a trail before his eyes, something about the juxtaposition made him drowsy, slightly beaten by the clash. She was so alive, as everything else died around her, dragging his with force from the deepening black descending around him, subtle lights blurred in his eyes as he registered her stopping.

"Peter you okay?" She asked smiling brightly at him, that smile that he had always thought she had reserved for Flash or Harry, but this time it seemed honest, genuine.

"Yeah I'm fine. Erm, where are we going exactly?" He found the opportunity and went for it; he had learned quickly as Spiderman that surprises were a bad thing.

The gap of only about 5 feet closed slowly as she advanced on his stationary stance, her eyes on the pavement as he watched her approach. Not being able to see her eyes he couldn't gauge her intentions, and had a slight inkling that was one of them. He stood with a motionless admiration of her, everything his eyes could take in was swamping his mind which was induced with her every curve, movement, detail. The way she walked, how her hair danced softly in the breeze, small and often insignificant things are those that leave an impression.

She wasn't stopping, and yet Peter wasn't moving. He had already surrendered all resistance to her, he just wondered if she knew. MJ had always been able to tell what he was thinking, sense when he wasn't telling her the truth and it often worked impeccably, but this wasn't something he was hiding, or something he was consciously distracted by, it was more of a decision, a place he had been and left. It was doubtful, but he had seen stranger things.

She was so close she was physically touching him when she stopped, and then raised her head to look straight through his eyes, past the blue and into the shining gold of his soul. She didn't say anything for what was only a few seconds, but it was long enough for Peter to burn the image into his mind for remembrance.

"Don't you trust me?" She cooed up at him, words melting in his ears.

"I'm not sure" he said simply, the answer was received and then acknowledged with a look of mocking shock. She knew he didn't mean it, but cat and mouse was one of their pet games, and the routine was effortless.

"Really? Whatever can I do to convince you that my motives are sincere?" She asked slyly, smirking at him as she spoke, stray twines of hair decorating her face much to Peter's admiration. This game was one were all the cards where in play, everything was open and the ace took all. One foul move could lose the match.

The stakes were raised and she had met him. "I'm sure you can think of something" He smirked back, and suddenly his hands felt very awkwardly dead. Being so close they dragged like dead weights at his side, he knew what he should do with them but it was a matter of when. His King had matched her Queen, but she had a twinkle in her eye.

"Indeed I can, but I'm not sure you would approve" She was now not sure, playing a possible losing hand, but was going for broke none the less.

"Try me" He said simply, his smile instilled confidence, his eyes instilling a strong feeling of safety and a reassurance that just like any other time, he would never let her hit the ground. Joker on the table, not far from the set.

Her right hand crept like a moth to his chest, winging softly to his shoulder. Peters breathing was leaving its regular path, MJ's heart was quickening as the flame grew closer, and her hand scorching his flesh as it drew across the back of his neck. Neither of them were thinking, time had delayed this moment too long to ruin it with thought, only overwhelming emotions existed, Fear, joy, and a burning lust that Mary Jane had never known before. Of all the men she had ever known she had never burned with passion for them, and as she leaned in her eyes fluttered shut and her very being was electrified, every single hair loaded with sense, ever part of her body on red alert.

Tentatively her lip brushed his, and she almost exploded. Pulling back only an inch or so she was not sure weather or not to question Peter's willingness to continue, or to just hope the almost inevitable rejection wouldn't come. Upon feeling the firm hands around her waist she lost it. Almost simultaneously Peter couldn't take the teasing, he could taste her, felt his breath ragged, hers on his lips. The next kiss was a fiery attempt to devour each other, to become as possibly close on a sidewalk as is legally possible. Upo a desperate need to breath they pulled apart, MJ's hand clawing at his chest as she panted against it.

"Wow…"she whispered just enough for him to hear, his hands held her tightly to him.

"Ok, so are you going to tell me?" Peter tried his best to say straight.

"Wha?" She replied, mental blanc, what is he talking about?

"Where are we going?" She looked puzzled, but then realised.

"Coffee shop around the corner" noticing the way his heart was raging in his chest, only inches from her ear.

Upon this answer the two didn't move. Ambience of this kind was new to both of them, and neither wanted to break the spell.

Until something did it for them.

>>>Hey, sorry about the wait! I was having a bit of a rough patch and started a completely new story, to vent I guess. Please go read and review, let me know what you think! I hope you liked this, and by the way Nightmage, all I did was change the synopsis because you made a good point! If its not your thing then that's fine, glad you liked it until then. I'll return shortly!


	13. Joining: The End

**This is the first of two endings…**

"Wow…"she whispered just enough for him to hear, his hands held her tightly to him.

"Ok, so are you going to tell me?" Peter tried his best to say straight.

"Wha?" She replied, mental blanc, what is he talking about?

"Where are we going?" She looked puzzled, but then realised.

"Coffee shop around the corner" noticing the way his heart was raging in his chest, only inches from her ear.

Upon this answer the two didn't move. Ambience of this kind was new to both of them, and neither wanted to break the spell.

Until something did it for them.

The pair stood in awe of their situation, both had waited so long, imagined what this would feel like so many nights that on the one in which it did they weren't sure it was real or just another dream. But as sure as the water was cold, it was reality in which they were suddenly drenched. A taxi had just sped past and shot water from the previous rain in a fine mist over the two, slapping them from the blissful absence.

Peter wasn't sure what to say, and MJ just laughed, nothing could ground the fleeting wings her heart was on. She took the man's hand and giddily dragged him around the corner, Peter only just realising he was awake.

"Come on tiger, you don't want to keep a girl waiting do you?" She laughed at the stunned look on his face reflected in the glass door of the late night coffee haven; he looked so cute when he was dizzy. Finding a seat in the deserted aroma laden café was easy, and they sat in the deepest corner on a table sized for two.

"Earth to Pete!" MJ smiled at him as he blinked and smiled warmly back at her, not seemingly aware again.

"Sorry about that, I guess I err, spaced out" He blushed and she knew it was his way of saying she was a good kisser.

"Glad to hear it" she beamed, her smile infectious, as was Peter's fidgeting. Mj 's body was itching for action, action rather inappropriate for the setting. A waitress came over and looked at the two enviously, it was just gone midnight and she was beat, yet these two looked so vibrantly awake it made her sick.

"What can I get you guys?" She inquired as she flipped the cover on her notebook, precaution in case they were awkward with their order.

"I'll just have a latte" MJ said simply, looking over at Peter as he flicked his tongue over his teeth in thought, damn he's hot.

"Just black please" He smiled up at her, she really did look under the weather "Thank you ever so much, I know its late" The waitress smiled genuinely at him, and began to whistle as she walked off now feeling appreciated.

"Hey, you'll have to go easy on that charm, your mine" MJ placed her hand on his, and his eyes fell to the centre of the small wooden top. Hers… He liked that, simple yet so deep it was something he had always wanted, and it was smothering, he felt warm all over.

He smiled, "Whatever do you mean?"

"You are so going to get punished if you keep this up!" She laughed at the elaborate accompanying gesture of mock innocence at his question.

"Sounds like fun, when do we start?" He double raised his eyebrows in a cheesy 80's porn star kind of way, and MJ cracked up as the waitress approached.

"Latte for Madame and black" She crossed it off on notebook and took the note from Peter. He told her to keep the change and she looked at him in mild disbelief before retiring to behind the counter to steal cookies until she was required again.

"Since when could you throw money around?" MJ sipped the froth on his drink eying him questioningly; she knew he was hard on cash.

"I can't but by all means but I feel like being nice" He cradled his small cup to warm his hands, the aroma lacing his brain in a web of caffeine.

"Pete your always nice, you don't have to show off to me" She felt flattered he was trying to impress her, but he could have bitch slapped the waitress into next week and she would still find him adorable.

"I wasn't I just know what its like to work late is all, we night owls need to stick up for each other" She looked at him, her lashes ripping at his eyes, hers dark and suddenly mischievously seductive.

"So you're used to working hard until the early hours?" The corner of her breath stealing lips curved slightly at his innocent nod.

"Yeah, but you get used to it after awhile" He drank most off the coffee in one, its now luke-warm temperature finding his preference. She was still looking at him like that, it wasn't unnerving, far from it, but it was just making him glad he was seated because he was going weak in the knees.

Her foot stroked up his from the ankle to the joint in one slow dragging motion, his eyes opening slowly as his breath was dragged sharply in.

"I could get used to it too I think" She smiled at his sudden realisation about what she was talking about, and her heart melted as he blushed softly.

"Mary Jane! We've only.., I mean just… It's only been five minutes!" He exclaimed at her sudden lustful aura, his major concern was that her being like this was contagious; she was even more beautiful if that was possible.

"Five minutes? Hell Pete its been a week or so since you shot me down in the cemetery, but I've been crazy about you for too long now" She giggled slightly, "Your only a friend bullshit didn't last too long did it?"

Bitten by the realisation that his choice to do the right thing had actually fallen through in a single number of days Peter didn't quite know how to feel. Maybe he was getting caught up in this and he should run now, but he knew that he had quickly lost the will to get up in the morning at 5am to go beat the crap out of some inconsiderate muggers. He needed her, needed this feeling that she gave him, or else he had nothing to fight for, he had no home to defend.

"If it wasn't you it might have stood a chance" He stated coolly

"Pete, are you trying to say I seduced you?"

"Erm No, I mean not that I would object but I mean you just, I can't fool you, well not for long anyways I guess you just know me too well" He churned it out in one solid block of one sided conversation, MJ just laughed.

"You wouldn't object huh?"

"No" he coughed out, she would have loved to have given him the birds and the bees talk, but then again with his biology background Peter probably knew everything there was to know long before anybody even thought of trying to give him the dreaded talk.

She sharply stood up, wiping her mouth with her finger, it lingered, as did Peter's gaze upon it.

"Come on Pete, you can walk me home" she said as he stepped up, "I can't afford a cab" she adamantly shook her head when he offered her money for one.

"I want you to walk me home, your not going to object are you?" The sparks in the green eyes he was lost in spoke of fire to come.

"Lead the way" simple and easily used to avoid constant words falling from his mouth in a nervous dribble.

"Good that's settled then. By the way Pete the heating has gone in my flat, so I need you to keep me warm all night? That okay?" She was toying with him in a blatant use of double meanings.

"Why don't you just say you want to take me to bed?" It was gutsy, but he was high on elation and though its blank humour was work it.

"My-my Peter the though hadn't even crossed my mind!" She spoke wickedly, "But if you insist" She dragged him outside the café and pinned him to the wall, a feverish kiss bestowed upon him. After countless nights spent dreaming of how this would feel, he was certain that his imagination had fallen short in even its most vibrant scenarios, it was as if this were his fate, there was no other way to describe the way he felt when she kissed him, her lips crushing into his hungrily.

This was meant to be.

**>>>This is the happy ending, which finishes this as a stand-alone piece. I had to make a happy ending didn't I? Please enjoy and review, your opinion counts! Thank you for reading, to all those whom have left me reviews that keep me going! Now read thealternative Ending!**


	14. Parting: The Beginning

**This is the second of two endings…**

"Wow…"she whispered just enough for him to hear, his hands held her tightly to him.

"Ok, so are you going to tell me?" Peter tried his best to say straight.

"Wha?" She replied, mental blanc, what is he talking about?

"Where are we going?" She looked puzzled, but then realised.

"Coffee shop around the corner" noticing the way his heart was raging in his chest, only inches from her ear.

Upon this answer the two didn't move. Ambience of this kind was new to both of them, and neither wanted to break the spell.

Until something did it for them.

An annoying beeping tune emanated from Mary Jane's pocket, it was her mobile phone. Stepping back from Peter's warm embrace she fumbled through her jacket for the out of date communication device. Flicking the accept button without looking she placed it to her ear as Peter smiled dizzily on at her.

The voice on the other end sent a sudden shockwave of fear down Mary Jane's spine, it was him.

"Hi MJ, its you ever loving boyfriend John, remember me? I know you said don't call you but I'm bored and was wondering if you had finished rehearsing yet?" John Jameson churned out horrific word after horrific word, each syllable sawing at Peter's enhanced hearing. His bottom lip was shaking, he could feel it, he swallowed hard, and he could hear it.

"Erm John hey, I thought I told you I was busy, I'll call you back." With that she heard faintly from the receiver the words "love you" before she cut him off. He wasn't meant to call, She had forgotten to turn her mobile off. Damn it John, why don't you listen. She looked up to see Peter walking away, oh my god could he hear that? Not stopping to dwell on how he could possibly have heard her mobile from where he was she gave chase, this was going to be messy. In these split seconds between her phone going off and looking up to see him disappearing, everything was all right with the world, it was a feeling she would often look back on with favoured remembrance.

"Peter, Peter wait!" She called, but he was unresponsive, maintaining the plod of his feet on the floor like dead weights.

She jumped in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders at full length to halt his advance, "Peter please"

"Why should I? This was all a mistake, now leave me alone" He was stern but she could see he was just numb from hearing John, he was hurting more than she had seen him before, it pained her to see him like this, it was destroying her knowing that she had done this. Since before she could remember she had seen Peter be taken apart my members of the football team, but he had never looked like he did now, Soulless.

Mary Jane didn't speak; she had no idea what to say. Her hands still kept him at bay, and he was drowning in waves of raw emotion, and if he was going down, he wasn't going easily.

"What am I to you? A bit on the side? Is he not enough for you?" He had so many things swirling in his head, so many cuts that bled vicious knives to his tongue.

"Tell me! Was tonight just because you were bored, needed a little 'entertainment'? I thought you were genuine, thought you cared, but you only ever wanted to use me! Fucking had me wrapped around your fing..er" At this point his eyes were red, tears scraping down his cheeks, Mary Jane was sobbing, physically moved by them, fuel to the fire burning in Peter's chest. His mind was eating him alive, how long had she been with this John? Was she thinking of him not two minutes ago when she had kissed him? Argh!

"Get the Hell out of my way!" He blurted out, but her hands didn't move. She was choking on the words she needed to tell him, and wasn't going to let him walk away without hearing them.

"You pretty much told me we would never be anything more than friends, my friend, she set us up" Her green eyes bleeding tears, pleading with his raging blue to listen, forgive, anything but this, "I could never give up on you, but I doubted you would ever let me in!" Her sobbing was heavy, his lip still shaking uncontrollably.

"So he's there for fun while you tried it on with me? Move!" Peter didn't want to hear anymore, being in this street, seeing her was clawing at his heart, shredding his very core. Her fingers dug into his shoulders in desperation.

"Peter there has never been anybody else! I love you! Don't do this!" She wept, she had never meant for this. Her friend had set up MJ and John only 5 days ago, and already John was telling her he loved her. Mary Jane couldn't give up on Peter, she was going to chuck John at even the slightest wink from Pete, but she had no idea how Peter would see this, it was like she had cheated on him, but had never been with in the first place. She had a boyfriend, and that's what was killing him, Peter had thought he had finally won in life, but to find she wasn't his to take was like being hit by a bus, to come so close, only to fail. She needed to tell him, make him understand John meant nothing to her, that she was Peter's.

He swept her hands from him and moved past her, he had to get away from here, anywhere, as far as he could.

"Enjoy your life MJ" The words had that feeling of finality to them, the one which would haunt MJ, and she turned to see him move extraordinarily fast into an alley behind her. It was only about 30 seconds later that she shock wore off, and she ran after him, crying his name.

Turning into the alley, it was bare, he was gone.

** >>>**

The storm was fierce, the rain crashed down around Peter as he crouched on the edge of a skyscraper, spread fingers holding him to the vertical surface, the night sky illuminated with every crack of thunder which cracked the 1am sky. He sighed as he looked out across the city he had given so much for, only to be forsaken. The rain dripping down his face masked the tears that ran from his eyes, his mask being squeezed in an ever-tightening fist. He was so high up that it didn't matter if he wore his mask or not, the city was caped in pitch black and nobody dared venture out into the storm, unless they welcomed the risk of not returning, Peter Parker being one of these. People only returned when they could, but he couldn't return, he had nothing to return to. It was around 2am, and the rain showed no sign of stopping, and it suited Peter just fine.

**>>>This is the ending which I originally intended, which leads on to the dum dum dum, Sequel! Thank you for the reviews please let me know what you think of these different ends. And before you lose hope, they will get back together! I'm going to start work on the next fic very soon, in the mean time please please please click on my author name and let me know what you think of my other spiderman story 'I Can See It In Your Eyes', I'll love you forever!**


	15. The Next Chapter

Hey guys, the sequel is up!

**Of The Twilight Hours**

_You guys whom have read this entire story are whom I wrote it for so please review and let me know what you think!_


End file.
